


Happy Tears

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Here's the thing - Noya never cried when he got rejected.Never.Maybe it should have been a signal to him, the first time he cried over a rejection.





	Happy Tears

**Author's Note:**

> It's just kinda my headcanon that Noya confessed to Tanaka in their first year. Like, even when I'm in an AsaNoya or NishiHina mood, I'm like, 'Yeah, but Noya totally confessed to Tanaka in their first year'.
> 
> Which makes RPs awkward bc for SOME REASON people don't like when your characters have had crushes before. Jfc.

Here's the thing - Noya never cried when he got rejected.

Never.

He remembers the first time he confessed to a girl.

 _"Um... No thanks,"_ she'd said.

 _"Okay!"_ he'd chirped happily in reply, and then he'd skipped away like he hadn't said a word.

Like she hadn't rejected him.

And every other time he confessed to someone. Male or female. He never cried once.

Maybe it should have been a signal to him, the first time he cried over a rejection.

* * *

_"Ryuu! Ryuu, I have to tell you something!"_

_He'd all but dragged the guy out of morning practice, ignoring the coach and captain yelling at them to 'get back here!'. This was way more important! Ryuu deserved to know!_

_That was his philosophy - always had been._

_If you have feelings for someone, they deserve to know about them. You need to tell them, even if they turn you down. Even if you're scared. That's the definition of bravery, anyway, right? Doing something even if you're scared..._

_Well, it was Noya's definition, anyway. It was why he didn't see himself as brave. He wasn't brave, because he never got scared._

_Back to the story, though._

_"Noya-san, what's wrong?" Ryuu had asked, tilting his head in confusion. Noya looked up at him, cheeks lightly flushed with warmth._

_"I like you," he whispered. But he knew Ryuu heard based on the way his eyes widened and cheeks flushed._

_"Oh," Ryuu whispered. And then he swallowed thickly, averted his gaze, and Noya knew what was coming. He knew the signs. "I'm... I'm so sorry. But I don't like boys."_

_Noya was already opening his mouth, ready to say that it was okay, that he was used to it, that he would NOT quit the team even if Ryuu didn't want to be around him..._

_But Ryuu wasn't done. Because suddenly he was meeting Noya's gaze again, beaming, a sparkle in his eyes that wasn't there before. "But I like your guts!" he all but shouted. "How about we be best friends, instead?"_

_And all Noya could do was nod in agreement._

_But then... Then, Noya's vision was blurring. And what little of Ryuu he could see was starting to look panicked. "Noya-san! Noya-san! Why are you crying?!"_

_Noya reached up, and touched just below his eye. It was wet. "I don't know," he managed to say, his voice strained. "I never cry when I get rejected." He gave a somewhat bitter laugh as he started to scrub away his tears with his hands. "S-sorry..."_

_"Don't apologize," Ryuu said quickly. And then Ryuu wrapped him in a hug, holding him close..._

_It took a full minute before his tears stopped. And a full year before Noya could figure out why he cried._

* * *

"Hey, Ryuu?" Noya said, voice tentative, careful.

"Huh? What's up, Noya-san?"

Noya wrung his hands, staring down at the sidewalk below their feet. He took a deep breath, and reminded himself of his definition of bravery.

"Do you remember what happened last year? Do you remember how we became best friends?"

It took Ryuu a moment, but eventually, he made a soft 'ah' sound. "Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"I..." Noya swallowed thickly, and, unfortunately, chickened out. "I know why I was crying, now," he blurted. "They were happy tears."

"Happy tears?" Ryuu repeated.

"Yeah," Noya said, voice soft. "I was happy that... That you still wanted to be my friend. That you wanted to be my best friend, even."

Though the words were true, they were a lie all the same.

He had been happy, yes, but he had also been sad... For the first time, a crush of his had made him sad.

For the first time, a crush of his had lasted beyond just a few seconds.

Could he really call this a crush, then? Was he, perhaps, maybe, just possibly...

In love?

 


End file.
